To Live Between Two Worlds
by JB Rose
Summary: Kel doesn't have a choice on who loves her...
1. Chapter 1

From the very first moment she laid eyes on him as a young child Keladry of Mindelan just knew she would forever be under his watchful eye. She first came face to face with him when she was fighting for her young life after being attacked by Spiderian deep within the wildness that surrounded her parent's home. Even to this day she couldn't tell anyone how she magically seemed to appear laid across his dais wrapped only in a hood cloak that was darker than night itself, full healed from her wounds. The only sign she had been hurt in the first place was the silver burn marks that covered her back from where the web had burnt through her clothing.

Throughout the rest of her life it seemed to her that she was all ways balancing between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Now as she slowly lowered herself to the floor she couldn't help but let out a low laugh, for what reason she couldn't imagine other than the irony of her life.

She had survived Immortals, necromancers, machines made of metal and bone that shouldn't have been allowed to even exist, men who would do anything in their power to make sure she failed, and her fear of heights only for her to workout it was all for nothing. Her life was never hers, not since she was a mere child dying on the moss covered ground of Mindelan. She belonged to him, every part of her and as much as she tried to ignore it she knew it to be true.

Tonight had proven that to her in more ways than one. She felt his anger the very second Dom lips touched hers only to be ripped apart seconds later by an unknown force. With a fleeing apology to the man she had found herself falling in love with she ran ignoring the voices calling for her to stop.

No she couldn't go back, she couldn't having to face the hundred of questions that where bound to come about by what had happened.

She felt the moment he arrived, as the world around her slowly slipped away only leaving the quietness that only he could summon. She couldn't stop herself from shaking as she felt his lips brush up against the back of her neck. So the dance began.

One step forward, one step back. Like this they continued to dance, never once noticing that they where no longer alone. Her friends, her family and those of the court watched as he took her as his own. She was his as he was hers, both controlled by a power all most as old as his.

As the dance came to an end without a sound he brushed his cold lips against her heart before once again leaving her wrapped up in a cloak as dark as night.

She laid there as people moved around her in a haze of light and sound. She could feel herself being lifted turning her she found herself looking into the dazzling blue eyes of the man she loved. The man she hoped would be her first and last.

Opening her mouth just once before she allowed herself to be drawn into the land of dreams

"I am sorry."

And with that she allowed herself to finally let go.

Dom looked down at his beloved and shook his head. She had nothing to be sorry about. He had known that she never truly belong just to him ever since he first laid eyes on her. He could see the shadow hidden deep in her eyes that she was god touched and that he would have to share. Just as the Lioness husband had to share her with the Great Mother, Dom would have to share with no one other than the Dark God himself.

Ignoring the muttering of those around him, Dom carried his beloved all the way to the healer wing laying her carefully down on one the beds. The mating between his beloved and the Dark God was a dance of both beauty and terror. Her body all ready riddled with scars was now covered with hand shaped bruises with silver claw marks where he had dug in his nails.

He carefully ran his finger tips over the mark ignoring his uncle and cousin as they entered the room both still in shock to what they had just witnessed. Moving to one side so they could make sure that she was okay but not once did he take his eyes off her.

Earlier when he was thrown across the room all most landing on top of the king of all people he watched the horror that crossed his beloved ones face just seconds before she ran. Ignoring the helping hand, he found himself jumping up and following her. He arrived in time to watch as she arched her back as a silent scream left her mouth causing him to let out a low growl of pure want that was surprising echoed by nearly every other male present. That surprised him more than watching as his beloved lost her innocents to a God.

The door opened only for his Commander to slip into the room with a worried look in his eyes. He knew that Raoul had feeling for his beloved that where slightly more than fatherly but would never act on them without Dom's permission. Nodding towards him, Dom turned back just in time to see a tear trickle down the side of his beloved ones face.

Without thinking he lent down and licked the salty trail all the way back to her eye before placing a light kiss against her closed lid. No matter what had just taken place she would all ways be his, even if he did have to share her.

Moving his mouth so it was level with her ear he whispered

"No matter what you are mine."

Moving back his eyes landed on his beloved ones which were filled with a mixture of hope, love and fear of what had just happened. Ignoring the three other men in the room he climbed on the bed so he was covering her with his body before capturing her lips with his own. This time no force pulled them apart as he started their dance, as the three other men in the room quietly slipped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Twice in one night I had to stand there and watch as the girl, no woman, that had been invading my dreams for years was taken by yet another man. How I wanted to be the one to dance with her in the way they did. Even my sweet dear wife understood my desires to be with her. Watching her as she was taken the first time was pure agony to just watch. The way her body moved against his, the silent screams of pleasure that never sounded, but where edged deep into her face made me just want her more.

The moment I re-entered the ballroom I could tell I wasn't the only that was entranced by what had happened. Looking around I couldn't help but notice even the king, himself was in awe at what he just witnessed. Though whither that was due to who was involved or the beauty of the act involved was unknown. Without realising it my eyes landed on her parents who, for a better word being comforted by the Lioness and Queen.

A part of me felt sorry for them having to witness such a moment in their youngest daughters life and knowing before that moment despite the rumours she was an innocent. Moving on my eyes briefly landed on Stone Mountain and his friends I couldn't help but let out a low growl.

They had no right to even have been in her presents before tonight and now even less so. I could not only see the lust that filled their eyes but smell it as well. It was disgusting. If they thought what happened tonight would change anything they were wrong. My lady knight wouldn't give them the time of day once she was ready to face the world again, not like even did before.

No when she was ready and with Dom's permission I would show introduce her to our dance. The dance I had craved for years to teach her. It wouldn't be the same as the one I had with my wife but none the less passionate.

Finally my eyes landed of those of my wife causing me to let a shy smile cross my face before moving towards her. After the event of tonight all I wanted to do was drag her up to our rooms and start our own dance, one that over the weeks had become more enjoyable than last.

The moment I reached her, I answered the question that was hidden in their depths

"She will be fine my dear."

A moment later the most beautiful sound echoed through the air causing the court to once again gasp in pleasure.

I couldn't help but remain behind long after the last person had left still looking at the spot where I watched one of the most beautiful, yet deadliest women I had ever meet being taken by none other than the Dark God himself. A part of me was furious that the young sergeant had the nerve to even kiss her to being with. I wasn't stupid, I know they have feeling for each other but a part of me all ways saw her as belonging to me. I was the one that had watched her grow from a shy young girl, who came before without any fear in her eyes to the stunning young lady who only moments before had her thrown back in pure pleasure.

How I wanted to be the one that held her as she surrendered herself to me. I wanted to be the one whose dance she would follow, even if it did mean having to share with a God once in a while.

As I turned back to the castle the night air was filled with the most breath taken sound I had ever heard. Oh how I wish, that I was the cause of that sound.


End file.
